


Make My Pancakes Neeks!

by Mystical_Flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wants Nico to make him pancakes early in the morning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Pancakes Neeks!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.  
> I hope you guys like this story!

Make My Pancakes Neeks!

Percy POV

“Get up!” I say.  
“No, too early!” says Nico.  
“Please can you get up to make pancakes?” I ask him doing my best puppy dog eyes.  
“No” he says.  
“Only one way then” I say. I kiss Nico. “Too early for this!” he exclaims pushing him off of me. He’s not wearing a top since I had to heal him from last night. “You’re healed!" I say “Yeah” says Nico. I get on a new pair of pants and trousers. Nico does the same. Just then someone knocks on the door. Nico goes to the kitchen and starts to make the pancakes. I open the door. Its Hazel, Nico’s brother. “I heard all of that and I heard what happened last night, if you know what I mean” says Hazel. Just then Nico runs to me.  
“You heard all of that?” he says blushing bright pink.  
“Yes” she says.  
“Go back to your apartment!” I shout at her.  
“Okay!” she exclaims. Nico goes back to making his amazing pancakes.  
“That was embarrassing” says Nico.  
“I know” I reply. Nico starts to sing.  
“I’m in the business of misery; let’s take it from the top. She’s got a body like an hour glass, its ticking like a clock. Its a matter of time of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth” he sings.  
“I waited eight long months she finally set him free, I told him I couldn’t lie he was the one for me. Two weeks we caught on fire, she got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile.”  
“Whoaaa, I never to meant brag but I got him where I want him now, Whoa it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all from you. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him right now, if you could then you would. Cause god it just feels so.... It just feels so good.”  
“Second chances they don’t ever matter people never change, what’s a whore you’re nothing more I’m sorry that will never change. And about forgiveness we’re both supposed to have exchanged I’m sorry honey but I passed it up now look this way. There’s a million girls like you who do it just like you looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like its easy “easy if you do it right” Well I refuse, I refuse, I REFUSE”  
“Whoaaa, I never to meant brag but I got him where I want him now, Whoa it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all from you. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him right now, if you could then you would. Cause god it just feels so.... It just feels so good.”  
“I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true. Not one of them involving....  
“Whoaaa, I never to meant brag but I got him where I want him now”  
“Whoaaa, I never to meant brag but I got him where I want him now, Whoa it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all from you. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him right now, if you could then you would. Cause god it just feels so.... It just feels so good.”  
“Nice singing” I tell him.  
“Thanks” says Nico bringing the pancakes. We sit down and turn the TV on. I get close to Percy and eat while watching Friends. “I love you mio mare Principe” says Nico.  
“I love you too Nico” I tell him. He kisses me and goes back to eating. I was lucky to have him.

FINISH. I hope you guys liked my story. Liked it? Didn’t? Please review :D

Changed a few things!


End file.
